lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Project V/Greedy
Greedy (Ristar) ---- Kaiser Greedy is one of the twenty-eight main selectable fighters in Project V, representing the Ristar ''franchise. He had been selected to be one of the "oddball fighters" and because of his rather little-known self in the video game world. As the final boss of Ristar, he has a versatile moveset and a very dangerous presence on the battlefield. He can create black orbs and defend himself with them as if they were a shield or throw them at foes to knock them far away. He can also create gravity-defying black holes to trap opponents and create massive, vertical lasers that can launch opponents or block them from approaching him. With a light weight and the ability to levitate, Greedy also possesses a very strong recovery, one of the best in the game. Greedy ranks 22nd, in the F tier. Greedy possesses one of the best ranges in the game and unbelievable power, being able to very easily punish his opponents. He in particular fights well against characters without effective projectiles, able to wall out Ganondorf, the Shadow Queen, and MeeMee because he can break through their projectiles. He has a superb defensive game that allows him to survive for a long time, well into the 100s before being KO'd most of the time. Despite his ranking, he has rather subpar speed and his weight makes him a target for strong attacks, making him easy to knock away. His attacks have some high end lag as well, so he has a fairly high learning curve his players need to master. Despite all this, he is considered to not be as bad as the tier list deems him to be due to improving tournament results. Attributes Greedy is a mid-weight character with massive attack power (the greatest of the roster) and rather slow mobility. Greedy has several varied moves that aid him in defense as well as offense, with his black orbs able to defend him from enemy attacks and explode upon contact to damage foes. While moving around with his cape in defensive mode, he generally deals less damage but has much greater defense and weight, encouraging better survivability. Greedy has poor walking speed, above average dashing speed (he floats), high falling speed, below average air speed, and a jump that comes with a floating gimmick. Greedy's attacks often have more than one purpose to them, which includes them being able to help space himself from opponents and take down several at once, or protect his vulnerable body when its outside its defensive cape mode. Greedy usually fights from afar, but when he comes up to his foes, lots of suffering can occur to the prey. Despite his strengths, Greedy is a rather flawed character. Most of his moves have lots of end lag, which make him easy to attack if he whiffs one of his own, and his different animations before each attack give the foes hints on what he's going to do next, requiring that he tries to read his opponents' strategies. His poor mobility can make his recovery risky to use; while it's a very good move, if he uses it near the bottom of the stage he can be easily gimped. Greedy also has a lot of trouble battling opponents and keeping them off of him thanks to his poor mobility. Additionally, when Greedy goes into his defensive form, his offense is unrewarding and difficult to use (and often has shorter range), but this can be used for combo racking. Greedy can counter several characters with surprising accuracy. Moveset Greedy has perhaps the most unorthodox moveset in the game. His smash attacks have him fire lasers in several different directions (his down smash launching him into the air!) and all of his aerials involving tossing around his small, explosive black orbs. His tilt attacks have him swing his cape, pushing opponents away and destroying projectiles. Even his special moves are different, with a different use in each one. Most of his moves have multiple uses as well. As a weakness, however, Greedy's attacks are easily telegraphed and he can be attacked if he ends up whiffing one of his moves. By using his down special, the player will go into Greedy's defense mode and take less damage yet deal less offensive power. *'Neutral Special': Doom Shield. With every press, Greedy will surround himself with dark orb projectiles that explode when they make contact with enemies. Once all eight are out, the player can tap the button to release them one by one or hold it down to release them all. If the attack is charged up, he can carry twelve at once. If the attack button is held rather than tapped, they all form into a large, explosive ball that knocks opponents off of the screen. If Greedy doesn't dispose of the projectiles, they will circle around him like a shield, helping block attacks. *'Forward Special': Black Hole. Concentrating his energy, Greedy forms gaping black holes that take in projectiles and opponents only for Greedy to lash at his opponents with his own attacks. While the hole itself is huge, it closes very soon after opening, so it should be used with good timing. It can allow Greedy to more easily follow up with a move of his own wanting. If the attack is charged, it will last around for about seven seconds and gravitate nearby opponents into it, giving Greedy enough time to use one of his long laser smash attacks. *'Recovery Special': Levitate. Kinda what it says. Greedy will hoist himself into the air and move around freely, although he will not change elevation initially in the air. He can move up, down, and all around without an issue. Unless he is in his defensive form, he without any means to guard, yet he can only attack outside of his defensive switch. By holding up and pressing the green button again, he will warp slightly upwards. If the move is charged, Greedy will stay in the air longer, and have greater speed whilst moving around. It lasts for about 7 seconds uncharged, and 13 when charged. *'Crouch Special''': Defense Switch. Greedy will conceal himself with his cape, greatly defending him from attacks but severely limiting his knockout options. If this move is executed again, Greedy will return to his more defensive self. In competitive play Due to time constraints, this is incomplete. Category:Subpages